Domesticity
by ALilyPea
Summary: The aftermath of darkness is not always the lightest nor the easiest, will two people who are still very much the same, although a bit more touched and darkened be able to save each other? SLASH
1. Morning Nightmares

Author's Notes: Hello all and welcome to the lovely little corner of the world that I have created for my readers and myself to join in. I of course do not own the world of Harry Potter as it belongs to J.K Rowling a woman I both abhor and admire. If you have a problem with me please do not bother leaving a review, simply send me a message and we will take matters up that way.

_Scrambling across the floor, his nails broke on the stones as he fought to get to a man he had come to respect. A ma who was now lying painfully torn apart from the abuse at the hands of men who had once been his friends. Blood slid into his eyes, his scar split open and screaming with pain as he fought to continue his way across the room, he would win this._

_Severus Snape lay, his spine protruding dangerously from his skin, the white bone gleaming dimly in the light, his breath echoing in the room as a deadly rattle sounded from his chest. His eyes were half open, the black shining dangerously still, the man still managing to look deadly even so close to death. He had been tortured for hours before the rest of the Order had arrived having heard from Lucius Malfoy what they had all done to him, rape, savagery, torture beyond repair unless they got to him soon._

_He had arrived first and had immediately been struck down by Lord Voldemort with a well place cruciatus sending him to the ground, his scar spurting blood at being so close to the twisted remains of the man who had once been Tom Riddle. Glancing up he saw Draco Malfoy smile cruelly as he stepped on Severus' right hand, his wand hand, those perfect hands mottled with bruises, the bones poking out, he would never be able to create another potion again. The sound was horrible, that wrenching cracking sound that made anyone with a weak stomach swallow back their gag reflex._

_Pulling himself to his feet he gathered his power within him and pushed it out in a rush all down the link he held with the Dark Lord, a scream shattering the relative silence of the room. The Dark Lord didn't fall; instead he turned and pulled out the sword of Slytherin plunging it into Severus' gut and twisting it before dragging it upward._

"_NOOO!" He struggled trying to move forward still, alarmingly finding that his magic was gone. He had expelled it all in an effort to destroy Voldemort once and for all and instead the other man had absorbed it, his looks returning to those of a twenty year old with cold red eyes. _

Harry bolted upright in bed, his stomach turning; he stumbled when he got out of bed, the sheets tangled around his legs. He rushed to the bathroom and knelt in front of the bowl heaving roughly, the back of his throat burning as his body attempted to rid itself of whatever was making it feel so completely horrible. Unfortunately it couldn't as the memories, distorted by his subconscious continued to appear behind his eyelids every time he closed them. Continuing to heave roughly Harry felt like he was being torn apart inside, shudders wracking his always too skinny frame as he sobbed, the thought of losing such an important battle breaking him apart inside. He couldn't tell how long he had been there and when it finally ended he rested his head against the lid after closing it comforted by the coolness of the plastic. It wasn't until a small creaking noise announced the arrival of another and the door opened that he even looked up.

Severus Snape looked down at his lover of two years, a look of tired annoyance on his aristocratic face as though this was something that happened regularly. And unfortunately for both of them it was, too often as did the argument that followed.

"Potter," He snapped lightly, his voice no longer holding the sting it once had; although it still had the ability to cause Harry's back go ramrod straight when the right tone was used. "Why didn't you wake me?" He arched a fine black eyebrow, almost sneering.

"I didn't deem it necessary to do so," Harry responded, showing a mask of wide eyed innocence in return to Severus' frustration despite the dried tears on his cheeks. "It was only a dream."

Rolling his eyes Severus shook his head, his dark hair falling into his face. "For Merlin's sake you know your dreams leave your mind fragile as well as ill for the better part of the day. If you were to wake me immediately I would be able to stop you from feeling such pain." He was exasperated, his knuckles whitening as he clutched the arm of the wizarding chair he sat in, the ability of mobility forever taken from him.

"Perhaps I thought that you needed your rest as well," Harry snapped, unable to stop the irritation that flashed through him, his green eyes filled with a weak anger, growing steadily within him. "I am not a child I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Then stop bloody well acting like one Potter." Severus growled, his voice low and almost dangerous as he moved further into the room reaching out to jerk Harry up from the floor, almost sending the young man tumbling into his lap.

Harry seethed, jerking his arm away from Severus he fell back against the wall before pushing himself upright. "My name is Harry, I am not a stubborn arrogant git like my father, and perhaps you forget that sometimes. Just remember who warms your Slytherin green sheets at night Snape." He shoved past, ignoring the indignant look when Severus' chair whipped around quickly and made his way back to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed on his side, closest to the window and stared out at the brilliant green yard trying to calm the shaking in his muscles.

A few moments later the bed sank down as Severus managed to get into the bed and wrapped both arms around Harry, pulling him back against his chest, allowing him to feel the strength in him still. "You're a real brat sometimes Harry."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just...I feel like I could have done more, I could have saved you," Harry murmured turning to face Severus he took one of the potions master's hands in his own and kissed his palm. "I don't mean to act like a brat."

"Yes you do." Severus kissed his brow and smoothed some hair away from Harry's face, his fingers as long and elegant as always. "At least you're my brat though." He commented. "I can deal without walking."

Harry nodded and lowered his eyes his cheeks flaming, "I miss it. You walking that is, not that I have any protests against you being this way at all. It's simply, you never being able to sweep along hallways in that melodramatic manner again scaring students."

"Harry," Severus chided, his voice as smooth as every, gliding over Harry's skin. "You of all wizards know that I was not going to return to that castle to teach those dunderheads one more lesson about potions, an art which very few appreciate and understand. It is a waste of my good education and breeding if there isn't a war."

Grinning Harry shook his head, "You git."

"Your git." Severus pulled him closer still and sealed his mouth over Harry's, something, as he had learnt years before that could be used to effectively quiet the Gryffindor.

Harry chuckled against Severus' lips and returned the kiss easily, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist moving closer as the moment engulfed them both.

"Now go back to sleep brat, it is far too early in the morning to be participating in such activities, and far too bright outside." Severus pulled back and drifted off to sleep, one hand on his hip comfortably.

"Good morning to you too Professor," Harry chuckled as he too fell asleep, snuggling into Severus' side despite his protests.


	2. Afternoon Tea

Author's Note: I know that Domesticity says that it is finished and it will stay this way as instead of just putting up a million connected ficlets where you have to try to read them in sequence you could all read them under one title. I don't know how many there will be, so however many there will be there will be. And also just to please Jitzin.

"Would you like me to rub some honey on your thighsss?"

"Excuse me ma'am but are you trying to molest me via the drive-thru?"

I'll admit to wholeheartedly being surprised by the events in this little portion of their story. I don't know quite where it came from really.

­­­­­­­­

Harry made his way into the kitchen; he was still bleary eyed after his morning excursion to the lavatory. He sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of tea from where Dobby had left it surprised to find that there were already two sugars and a cream when he took a sip. Picking up the paper he flipped through until he reached the sports section reading about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, setting aside the rest of the paper for Severus when he finally joined him for tea.

Severus floated into the kitchen to avoid the infernal creaking noise his wizarding wheelchair made when it was actually rolling. He settled at his place at the table diagonal from Harry and poured himself a cup of tea, black as always before he opened up the paper and began reading, nose wrinkling in disgust at the idiocy of the Daily Prophet.

"If it bothers you so much why read it?" Harry couldn't stop himself from asking, his eyes alight with curiosity. For some strange reason at times he felt like he could never know his lover enough, despite being in his company in some capacity for more than eight years.

Glancing up Severus met Harry's eyes and folded the paper once again sitting it down on the table. "Perhaps I have some that one day that rag will hire someone who knows how to pick up a quill and write more than that swill."

Harry nodded slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips which he wiped away quickly. When Severus was in one of his moods there was no telling what he would lash out at. "About this morning Severus..."

"Do not mention it," Severus cut him off abruptly, not wanting to discuss the matter for the millionth time. "The sooner you learn you can rouse me after such despairs the better our lives will be."

Rolling his eyes heavenward Harry could feel a pulsing at his temples which meant he would soon have a headache, "I know Severus it's just I wish things could be better for you here. It's not bloody fair; I have the money for you to get treatment."

Black eyes snapped up to Harry's face in a glare, Severus shook his head stiffly. "Until I can pay for it with my own money and be granted leave from the ministry nothing can be done about it. Perhaps you should find yourself a partner who is able to consider your ever need as it is obviously a concern of yours."

This was not a new argument, none of the arguments the pair had were it seemed. They simply found new ways to push each other's buttons within the arguments of the past, soon after the end of the war Severus had been told that there could be repairs to his spine to promote more mobility but refused to use Harry's money to do so. It was an argument that would most likely happen every tea time for the rest of their time together, or at least until Severus got the surgery. Also, there was the matter of Severus having become a potions Master working for the Ministry and many other high paying employees who would not understand the need for leave for such treatments. After all his hands were still in working order so why then should it matter if his legs were not?

Harry put his tea cup down rather harshly on the saucer, causing a cracking noise to echo throughout the room. "Severus you know that is not the issue. I do not wish to see you in pain anymore than you do me. If you would stop being a stubborn git and get the treatment then you would be in less pain and not treat me like shit."

"Believe me Harry, with the way you behave at times it is very hard for me to not treat you like shit," Severus sneered, his hands tightening around his own cup. "Honestly at times it's hard to believe you were able to defeat _him _at all given how you act so childishly a good portion of the time. No wonder people think I am given towards pleasuring mere boys instead of men."

Rising Harry's face coloured with the rage broiling inside of him, his eyes flashing for a moment, fingers twitching as he fought the urge to reach for his wand and hex his lover. "Well there were all those rumours about you and Malfoy during my sixth year, how would you bend him over your desk, remove his robes and…"

"Harry!" Severus' voice was like thunder and as sharp as a whip, so sharp that Harry could practically feel it against his skin. "How dare you imply that I would do anything untoward to a _child_, a child I might add who you used a curse against that would cause irreparable psychological damages." He wished he could rise from the damnable chair in that moment, his tea sloshing out over the table once he finally set the cup down. "A curse that you would very much like to use against me right now wouldn't you?"

Logically Severus knew he shouldn't push Harry that after his nightmares was when he was the most vulnerable. It was then that the power he had taken from Voldemort darkened his soul the most, causing him to lash out in violent ways when provoked but he at times feared that if he did not give his lover reason to use that power that it would eat him up. He sometimes feared that he would one day find himself bowing down before Harry as the servant to the next Great Dark Lord, this one unstoppable.

Harry trembled violently, his knuckles white as he clung to his wand, his eyes filled with nothing but hatred. He closed them slowly and took in a few deep shuddering breaths. "Untoward toward a child?" He laughed the sound broken and harsh, almost hysterical as though his sanity was leaving him inch by inch. "No you would never do such a thing; you would never mistreat a child…not at all. Nor would you verbally abuse your lover when he was trying to support you, help you. When he loves you more than anyone else could. No, let it be said Severus Snape that you are the _kindest _man to ever step foot in magical England." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, his robes snapping behind him, reminiscent of Severus himself years before, stalking the hallways of Hogwarts.

Severus dropped his head into his hands and ran a hand through his hair; his eyes surprisingly dry despite how much pain resided within him at the moment. He never knew quite what to say in these moments, when his spine burned unbelievably, one of the only times he realized he still had one. It was in these moments where he was unable to stop his tongue, as acidic and razor sharp as ever. He supposed he would give him a couple of hours and apologize then, they after all were all each other had in times. Severus wondered idly if there was actually love between them or necessity. Very odd indeed…


	3. Shuttered Silence

Disclaimer: I still do not own Potter, and if I did I would thrash myself for having him suffer so.

Author's Note: There comes a time when my muse's rebel against me, making up their own stories and my writing surprises me. I am very proud of this chapter even if it pains me to say so, and pains me to read it even now, for I know people like the Harry in this chapter and it is rarely pleasant and quite frequently one of the most despairing things you could never wish to see.

Harry felt like he was suffocating, his heart feeling like it was about to explode in his chest. He rarely hurt as bad as he did in those moments after one of their fights. He closed his eyes tightly and fought down the magic swelling within him, wanting to release itself and punish Severus for the pain within its host's body. He paced back and fourth on the small porch that ran along the front and around the corner of their quaint home, his shoulders tensed like he was about to spring into action at any moment, even the beautiful view of the ocean not able to stop him from wanting to rip someone apart.

Looking down at his hands Harry was confused when he saw them slickened by a viscous crimson liquid, and realized soon after it was blood, tainting the pale skin of his hands and glowing under the dim porch light. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them to find it gone, the anger still thrumming inside of him, like some monster gnawing at his insides, fighting to be free.

"Hello there Harry, you look right pissed off mate." A voice, deeper than his own but not as bad as some greeted him and Harry spun, catching a view of bright copper hair before his eyes focused and he could fully comprehend the image that was Charlie Weasley, standing tall and rather proud on the top step of the porch.

Out of all the Weasley's Charlie seemed to have changed the least over the years since the war had ended. His hair was shaggy and falling into his deep blue eyes, a friendly smile on his face, he was always less quick to judge then the rest of the Weasley family and had continuously supported Harry before during and after the war with an unwavering intensity, an intensity that had, for a short while, developed into something more palpable, something more tender, rougher at times as well, but no less loving then the relationship Harry now had with Severus, it had just been less volatile.

Before Harry could stop himself he had launched himself at the man who had once been his lover and began to weep softly, his emotions swelling and dragging him down for the second time that day, crashing down over him like waves in the ocean before a storm. A storm that had been brewing for far too long within him with no release, he could yell at Severus yes, but there was a certain point where he knew that he would say something completely and utterly unforgivable and the man would turn his back, Saviour of the wizarding world or not.

Charlie frowned; quickly wrapping his arms around Harry he pulled him in close and tucked the shorter man's head under his chin and swaying back and forth lightly, humming softly to calm the younger man, not wanting to cause him anymore distress then he absolutely couldn't help but do.

"You had nightmares," He observed, his voice sounding hard to his own ears and he silently cursed himself, knowing Harry would forgive him. "And you got into a fight with Severus I'm assuming." He, like everyone knew about the fights, something fierce and hateful, reminiscent of when the two had been forced to work together in Harry's fifth year, leading up to his sixth when their had been the faked death of none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, sniffling; he pulled back and wiped his eyes he looked embarrassed, his cheeks reddened as he ran his hands down them as well, ignoring the trembling in his entire being.

"Sorry about that, you probably need to speak to Severus about some ingredients or something." He rubbed his hands together as though trying to get warmth back to his skin, a warmth that he was never able to achieve and told himself it was just the closeness to the ocean in October that brought it about and not merely that he was not taking proper care of himself, that Severus was right about him becoming ill.

"No I came to tell you I am leaving…for good now Harry. I can't handle this anymore," Charlie said rather bluntly, his voice seeming like it was far away and very grave. "I know you need me around Harry but I just can't do it." His eyes reflected no apology, only earnestness that Harry would accept this without too much of a fight.

Moving forward Harry gripped the sleeve of Charlie's shirt, not wanting to let go, clinging to him as though he could protect himself from being left by yet another one of his friends, those who were always supposed to remain loyal to him.

"Is this about my relationship with Severus? You said you were happy as long as I was, you said that you loved me and wanted me to be happy." He sounded desperate and accusatory, his eyes filling with tears, making the green look more like a deep shattered jade. But Charlie wouldn't do that, he was more self-sacrificing than even Godric Gryffindor himself had been, he loved Harry yes, but would never intentionally hurt him, so his leaving must be something more, something deeper than both of them.

Charlie shook his head, "You will be happier if I'm not around, Harry it's time to let go." He took the younger mans hand and pried it off of his sleeve before gently shoving him away; he smiled sadly one last time and disappeared without another word.

"No," Harry couldn't stop the cry that tore itself from his throat; he gripped the railing of the porch until slivers bit into his palms. He bowed his head, his whole body wracked with phantom pains, as though every injury he had ever borne was revisited upon him. It felt like the inside of his soul was being clawed to shreds, a cold creeping inside of him so deep and agonizing that not even Dementors could be held responsible for it.

"Charlie please don't leave me." He struggled as a strong arm, clothed in black wrapped around his waist and pulled, pulling him away from his memories, from the pain and into the other man's lap. The scent of rosemary and thyme enveloping his senses as he closed his eyes, still trying to get away. "Severus leave me I want to find Charlie, he thinks that I don't need him anymore, that I'll be happier without him. That's just ludicrous."

Severus looked at the man in his arms, no, the boy with a darkened sadness to his eyes. "Harry," His voice was hard, as though he was talking to an idiotic student instead of his lover. "Charlie is dead." The words hurt them both deeply, for even Severus could not have helped a deep affection for the second eldest Weasley, who was always ready and willing to help those who needed it, something Severus had secretly admired, not being able to display such traits so blatantly himself, being a Slytherin.

Harry shook his head quickly, flinching when Severus used _the voice _and stopped trying to get away from him, instead slumping into his arms. "Don't say that." He pleaded, burying his face in the other man's neck, begging with him, he didn't want such illusions to be shattered, didn't want to face all that he had lost in a few short years.

"It's true Harry, he died in the war, and you know that, he died in your arms." Severus knew that it might not be best to speak to Harry in this manner, with so much truth, that at times it was best to leave him to his delusions but he couldn't help himself, he was worried that the younger man might soon suffer another psychotic break when he had only just recovered from the last one.

Mewling Harry practically clawed at Severus' robes, his hands twisting within them as though trying to rip them to shreds. "I couldn't save him Severus, I couldn't save him." He cried helplessly, seeming to get smaller as images flashed behind closed eyelids, images of once golden auburn hair stained redder than ever with blood, blue eyes stained green from the killing curse, sightless and blank, no sign of fear, merely traces of an unknown pain.

Severus carefully wheeled around and went back into the house. He grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders before going into the sitting room to stop close to the fire even if he knew that it would do very little good in healing the cold heat inside of him, icing up his very soul, as pieces broke apart and shattered within him.

Harry tossed his head back and let out a most inhumane sound, one that Severus had not thought that he would hear since Black and Lupin had died.

After the Ministry incident Severus had gone to Grimmauld Place and had heard a sound, so tortured and pain that he had to turn and flee from the house, unable to return for weeks afterwards, the sound having echoed in his ears.

It had been a howl, for Remus had lost what he had thought to be the last of his pack, he had forgotten Harry in his grief, their cub and had rushed into battle without thinking, practically ending his own life as much as a readied Death Eater with silver tipped arrow. And now he heard the same from his lover, a pained, keening cry of loss and despair. He held him tighter and gripped the back of his neck, holding Harry to him as the younger man writhed, cried out and suffered in agony, an agony that would only go away with time…or death.

"I need my potions Severus," Harry whispered, his voice hoarse from all the crying he had done since his vision of his former lover had left him, presumably for good. He had calmed slightly, his breathing still heavy and his throat clogged with the taste of copper, his own blood, his throat having been torn from the inside due to the harshness of his tears. "I want to be able to function tomorrow when Albus comes to visit." His voice was childish, barely above a whisper.

Pain lashed through Severus as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, he kept his mouth firmly touch, his jaw clenching. Albus too had perished under the strength of the war which had taken his legs and so many lives along with them, so many innocent, trusting children…

"Of course Harry." He made his way to the bedroom and placed Harry on the bed before retrieving two potions and administering them, carefully stroking his lover's throat to ensure that he would actually swallow.

"You'll never leave me Severus, will you?" Harry asked, eyes feeling heavy as he fought the potions induced sleep, still reflecting a slight madness even though he seemed to be returning to himself quite rapidly.

"How could I Harry? You need me." Severus responded gruffly before he reached out and held Harry's hand in his, stroking the back of one with his thumb, the skin feeling less cold as he tucked the blanket's in around the small body.

Harry smiled sleepily as his eyes slid closed. "You've always saved me Severus; I'm glad that never changed. Sometimes I fancy myself needed by you as well, but that's just silly."

A lump rose in Severus throat and his grip on Harry's hand tightened, "Yes it is, very silly indeed. I've never needed anyone." It was a lie, empty words as Harry would not hear them, and he had already fallen into a deep sleep. He needed Harry, almost as much as the young man needed him, more at times. For who would chase away the darkness of his dreams if it weren't for the boy who lived, sanity shattered and broken or not.


End file.
